You Kill Me Well
by tyedyeXbilly
Summary: Just a zombie invasion in my eyes. For the moment, its just a one shot. Rated 'M' for language.


**A/N: **Alright, I wasn't 100% where to put this, so yeah. I don't claim to own the zombies seeing that I wasn't the one to invent them. Everything else though, is mine. Review if you wish to. Oh, I rated this 'M' due to the language. So if you where looking for zombie sex of some sort.. you're in the wrong place. :)

* * *

I hate being awoken in the morning by the sound of my house phone ringing. See, its this old school 1920's phone with an annoying ring. Loud as hell and that's how I woke up this morning... again. It always seems to happen that way.

I laid in bed for a good twenty minutes trying to go back to sleep, hoping to continue on the dream I was having. I know I was going to an airport... for some reason. But there was this huge mountain in front of me. I either had to climb over the mountain or go around it to get to the airport. I was on a bit of a time crunch so I thought to climb the mountain. I finally got to the top and realized it was too dangerous for me to actually cross the top. Something told me to slide down the side of the mountain I just climbed up... so I did. I flew off the edge of the mountain and then I woke up.

My cell phone was sitting on my bedside table, a habit I had gotten into. I grabbed it to check the time, 12:38. This seemed like late enough for me, so I got up from bed, exited my room and made a bee-line for the kitchen; I'm useless without my coffee, how little I knew at the time that I'd be needing all that energy I could acquire for the up coming events.

A huge blue glass cup, steaming coffee, two and 1/2 spoon fulls of sugar and a metric ass-tone of Irish coffee creamer. Not Irish as in alcohol in it, but as in the flavor. With this nice cup of steaming Joe, I desired to indulge myself in my favorite morning activity; smoking a cigarette. There's just something about sitting outside with a fresh cop of coffee, listening to the birds chirp and filling your lungs with a dangerous chemical that could ultimately give you cancer. Ah, the good old days.

As I sat outside and filled my lungs with smoke, I heard the the lunch hour traffic pass my house, as usual. At this point, my grandma came outside to smoke with me. Yes, she knows I smoke. Yes, I'm only 17 and its illegal for me to be smoking. Dose she actually give a shit? Hell no. Now, spare me the smoking lecture please, I get them all the time from my boyfriend.

"Did you hear that story on the news?" My grandma asked me with her newly lit coffin-nail hanging from her mouth. She has a habit of asking very vague questions like that.

"What story?" I took a long drag from my smoke and tried to make a smoke-ring. I've never been able to do it, why I thought I'd be able to do it then is beyond me.

"The one about a disease breakout up in Atlanta," Grandma began, "The reporter said something about 200 cases of it already and almost 50 people dying from it already."

"Swine flu again?" I asked her. It wouldn't have surprised me if it was Swine flu again. The way I saw the medical field and the shitty ass doctors... I was surprised they knew their head from their asses. Back then I wasn't too big of a fan on the medical field. Not that I had a sickness or anything like that. It was just that they where so stupid.

"No, they don't know what it is. But they say its spreading though out all the patients at the hospital. Its spreading quicker than anything they have ever seen."

"Wasn't that the same story for the Black Plague?" I took a sip from my coffee.

"Well, they say its really bad."

"They'll work it out, they always do. Anyways, I'm going to hop in the shower. Matt's mom is going to pick me up at around two."

"Oh, you're going over to Matt's?"

"Yes, mom knows and she's fine with it." With that, I put out my cancer stick, picked up my coffee and headed back into my house.

An hour later my hair was done, make-up all nice and pretty and waiting for Matt's mom to get to my house. My cell phone buzzed from inside my pocket, Matt had sent me a text message. I half expected it to say something along the lines of our plans being canceled due to something silly. I flipped open my phone to read, 'The shit has hit the fan'.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' I texted back to him.

In quite a short amount of time I got a response.

'You heard about that sickness outbreak up in Atlanta, right?'

'What about it?' I always seem to send him a question of some sort...

'Its spread to Augusta.'

'You're not in the hospital, are you?'

'No. I need you to get your moms gun...all of them... as much ammo as you can, get in your car and get over here as fast as you can.'

Now this got me worried. Matt knew I didn't have my license... or the key to my moms gun case. The thing about Matt, he's a pretty law abiding person. The fact that he asked me to break the law threw up a lot of red flags in my head. At this I needed some answers. I dialed his number and waited very impatiently for him to answer.

"Are you on your way?" So much for a nice hello from my boyfriend...

"Dude," I began, "I don't have my license-"

"That doesn't matter."

"If I get pulled over by the cops-"

"Look," he sounded stressed out, "get your moms guns-"

"But I don't have the key to the cases."

"We'll deal with that. Just do what I said and I'll explain when you get here."

The line went dead, bastard hung up on me. I was half tempted not to do what he asked me to do. Something told me to do what he said, though. So a few minutes later, two guns sat in the back of my car. Along with all the ammo we had at the house and my very own gun holster strapped to my leg.. don't really know why though.

15 minutes later I pulled into his driveway to see quite a few cars already there, his friends cars. I grabbed the guns and ammo out of the car and head for entered his house and strait for his room. His room wasn't tiny, but wasn't big either. I reached his door and thought about getting in, but it wasn't going to be possible due to the mass of people inside his room. He saw me and some how managed to find an exit out of his room.

"Hey." Oh, now he wants go say hi.

"Whats going on?" I asked him as he grabbed one of the guns from me, opened the case and looked at the cord wrapped around the gun. My mom liked to make sure the guns where locked up with some bike lock system thingy.

"It looks like your greatest wish has finally come true."

"And whats that?" I asked him as I fallowed him into the kitchen where he set the gun and its case down on the kitchen table.

"You've always wanted to fight zombies right?" He asked me as he grabbed a pair of hear by shears, or whatever their called, and cut the lock around the gun.

"Sure, why?" I sat the other gun on the table with the ammo.

"Well," Matt began, doing the same to the next gun that he had done to the first, "remember that sickness?"

"Can you just get to the point?" I was a bit annoyed. Mom was sure to kill me when she found out that I drove my car without a license and stole her guns.

"Its zombies."

My heart stopped beating with those two little words. A wicked smile spread across my face. If there was one thing in the world I was mentally prepared for, it was the zombie invasion. Matt didn't need to say anything more to me after that. For all my life I liked to do things solo, and that was exactly how I intended to do this. I grabbed the clip to my moms Bretta and loaded it.. with a little bit of difficulty. Put the gun in my holster and slid the clip in my pocket.

"Well," I looked over at him,"I'll be seeing you in hell then." I started to walk off to the front door. Ive always thought I'd never actually survive a zombie invasion, so I always thought I would go down and take out as many of the fuckers that I could. Sadly, I didn't make it far, Matt grabbed the back of my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"They way I see it," I began, looking into his stormy blue eyes, "if you plan on taking all those people with you to take out some zombies... well I don't think that's going to work. There's too many of them. Someone will end up causing noise and attract even more zombies. The way I see it, I'd be better off just going it my own." Saying that hurt me more than he knew because saying that meant leaving him, but is was for the best.

With that he let go of my arm, I left his house and sat in my car for just a moment. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. When I spoke of someone making a some noise and causing more zombies to appear, I was talking about myself. I knew I might put him in danger and if anything bad happened to him while I was around, I knew I'd never let myself live it down.

I started my car and pulled away from his house, without ever looking back. Little did I know I'd never see him again. Kinda sucks when I think about it, seeing that I had completely given my heart to him and whatnot. I headed to the nearest Sports Academy, which wasn't too far away. Why did I head there, you may ask. Well, I needed supplies. Guns, ammo and all those kinda things. All I had on me at the time was a silly pistol and a half full pack of smokes, that wasn't going to get me very far.

When I stepped into the store, I was completely taken aback. It was totally empty. Was I the only one who didn't know that this sickness thing, or whatever it was, had come to the Augusta area? Well, this surly made me feel a bit better about stealing what I needed... no one there to see me do it, right? I found a shopping cart near by and started towards the many isles.

Ten minutes later and, a shotgun, two pistols, a hunting rifle, a hunting knife, two hip holsters, a few gas canisters, all the ammo in the store, and a backpack. I left the parking lot of Sports Academy. While I was stealing the goods, I had came up with a small plan. Nothing too impressive. I needed some other things that I wasn't able to find in the sports store. Like a crowbar, for example. So what I needed to do was go to Home Depo and a gas station. Why a gas station? To fill up those gas canisters, as well as my gas tank, to get some food, and to get as many cartons of smokes and lighters as I could find. Like I said before, I'm a smoker and if I am going to kill some zombies, I'm going to need my nicotine. Once I finish my shopping, I planned on heading for Atlanta, where all this had started. I figured that most of the zombies would be at.

At Home Depo. I found what I was looking for plus a few extras. A crowbar, an axe and the all time favorite... chainsaw, just in case. The gas station, just like Home Depo and Sports Academy, where completely deserted.

So there I was, on my way to the capitol city of Georgia, Atlanta, of all those who might not know. Atlanta was about a two and a half hour drive away from Augusta, so it was going to be a while before I actually got some zombie action, boy, was I wrong. About 30 minutes into my journey, I came across some massively heavy traffic. But something wasn't right, the cars in front of we were not on. They weren't moving. Something in me said that I needed to get my gear and get ready, so I did.

As quickly as I could I put on the holsters, threw all the ammo, smokes, lighters, food and water into the backpack, put the loaded clips into the guns which then went into the holsters. I grabbed the shotgun and loaded that too. The hunting knife, which came complete with its own holder thingy, went onto my hip. I placed the crowbar in between my belt and pants with the pointy end down. The axe, chainsaw and hunting rifle, on the other hand, I left in the car. They where too bulky for me to bring with me and I was beginning to run out of hands to hold everything with..With that. I grabbed the shotgun, cocked it and started to walk up the car lined highway.

There was an odd smell in the air, like decaying flesh, not that I've ever smelled decaying flesh, mind you. But it was what I'd imagine what dead flesh would smell like. At this smell, I was sure there was at least a zombie hear by. My heart was pounding, my palms where sweating, needless to say I was kinda scared. With each step I took, I half expected a zombie to jump out at me.

I stepped passed a old looking blue van and sitting in between the van and some sort of rick person sports car sat a zombie gnawing on what was left of a middle-aged black woman. Even though I only saw the back of this monster, I was scared shitless of it. I knew what it was capable of, Ive read and played enough zombie games to know not to underestimate these beings.

I held my breath, too scared to breath in fear that it might hear me. I raised the shotgun, aimed it at the zombies head and squeezed the trigger. Direct contact to its head. Bits of zombie brains went in to all directions. Some even landed on my face, completely not good. I could only hope none had gotten into my eyes or up my nose. If it had, I was sure to be a dead girl walking.

I didn't spend any time to look more closely at what the zombie actually looked like. I was sure that the sound of the shotgun going off would be enough to attract any zombies that might be in the area. Taking a deep breath, I moved on.

The sea of cars didn't so much as slightly lighten up as I traveled on. I did come across a few more zombies, but just like the first one, I put a slug in their skull and quickly moved on.

About an hour after I started my journey on foot, I came to an exit ramp. Maybe I'd be able to find a car that was still running and drive the rest of the way to Atlanta. Up the exit ramp I went, into the unknown, just the way I liked it.... yeah, maybe not in real life. Just like the highway, the ramp was littered with cars with no one in them. I checked a few of them, but none of them just so happened to still have the keys in them, just my luck. There was one thing I couldn't wrap my head around, where in the hell had all those people gone to? Had they, like me, ditched their car and just started to walk? If they had done that, wouldn't I have run into someone by now? Something wasn't right, I don't know how I knew, but I just did.

There was a main road coming from the exit ramp I decided to start on. Same story, nothing not even any zombies. Maybe the infection wasn't as bad as everyone was making it out to seem like. That gave me a bit of hope, maybe it even made me a little over confident. Well, whatever it did to me, it didn't help me for what was about to happen. Hell, I don't think anything could have helped me.

The same stench of rotting flesh filled my nostrils as I headed in what I thought was an westward direction. It was overpowering, nearly making me puke which is saying a lot; I NEVER puke, ever. Footsteps came from somewhere to my right. I quickly turned in the direction that the sound came from with my gun at the ready. I squinted my eyes hoping to see something or someone move..... nothing. Might have been just a cat... yeah, a zombie cat. I moved on and five minuted later more footsteps. Not like before, which only sounded like one person moving. No, this sounded like a fucking army. Coming from all directions, I had no idea what in the world was going on. All I could think to do was to point my gun at where I thought it was coming from and hope I was hearing things.

A zombie came charging at me from my right. Drool was dripping down from its grayish, decaying skin. Its teeth, a light yellow color, where bearing at me. Its eyes, whited over, how the hell it saw me... I don't know. I was always told whited out eyes meant that someone was blind... guess not. Specks of blood freckled the creatures face. It ran with a funny limp. Looking down at its leg, I took notice to its shin bone sticking out of the rotten flesh. Greenish-yellow puss came from the wound.

"Might wanna get that checked out buddy," I said as the zombie came charging at me. I had to wait, wait until it was close enough for me to get the perfect head-shot. I figured ten feet was close enough, I pulled the trigger, it fell like a tone of bricks. Another was heading my way, I hadn't seen this one a moment ago. This one was about 20 feet away... hell why not. I cocked the shotgun and pulled the trigger. Click, nothing came out of the barrel. Oh shit. I quickly grabbed the pistol and fired a round at the zombie, head-shot. Three more came out from where the other two had emerged from. I could hear something moving from behind me, I didn't dare turn my back on theses three zombies. They got into my preferred rang. Three rounds went off, only two actually hit. The third zombie was still coming towards me at full speed. I pulled the trigger, watched it hit and spun around quickly to see maybe 20 zombies all coming after me. I wasn't about to take the time to actually count them all. I fired off a couple of rounds, in hopes of thinning out the crowd of undead... well I was about to fire off some rounds would be the better thing to say. Right as I was about to pull the trigger something jumped onto my back. It knocked me off my feet and I landed head first onto the asphalt. But just before I hit, I remember hearing something off in the distance, like a gunshot. My head hit the ground, blackness.


End file.
